What if?
by SacreJambons
Summary: What if Bella had picked up the phone in New Moon instead of Jacob? What would have happened? Read to find out! Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

I've always wondered what would have happened if Bella had picked up the phone when Edward called in New Moon, and i know i already wrote an "Alternate New Moon," but whatever!!

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Jacob, give me the phone." I demanded harshly then snatched it out of his hands.

"It's Carlisle." Jake informed me. "Tell him to tell his son to go to hell." I hardly noticed the last remark. Carlisle was over the phone? Carlisle as in _Carlisle? _

"Carlisle?!" I breathed into it desperately. "Is it really you? Please tell me it's you!"

I heard a sharp inhale. "Hello?" I asked again. "Is there anyone there? Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's Carlisle." I heard a perfect imitation of his voice, but it _was _an imitation.

"No it isn't." I choked, my side splitting open with the pain of loss. But seasoning the pain was gratitude at the universe. Hearing his voice again was something I never thought I would experience again. "Edward."

"Bella." He whispered, sounding tortured and grateful at the same time. "I am so sorry."

But suddenly, the phone was out of my hands, and pressed against Jacob's ear. Horror swept over me.

"Give me the phone Jacob, dear god GIVE ME THE PHONE!" but he was much taller than me, and the phone was out of reach.

"Hey, bloodsucker, I've got a bone to pick with you." MY best friend hissed into the phone. "Yeah, that's right, I know who you are. I'm a werewolf, nice to meetcha. And I've been taking care of Bella for you, because you weren't around to do it…AGAINST CRAZED VAMPIRES WHO ARE SET ON KILLING HER! We were just able to get there before Laurent tore into her, and now we are spending day and night hunting Victoria. Nice mess you left for us to clean up!!"

I grabbed at the phone, about to cry. "Jacob, nothing of that is his fault!" I dry-sobbed. "And I told you that if it was too hard to just let her get me!"

"But nothing of that even compares to how much pain you put her through!" He continued, oblivious to me. "She could barely speak for months, and she is still not even close to being the same! She feels like she needs to hold herself together sometimes!" he smirked.

I was crying now, humiliating, loud sobs that filled the room.

"But now, I'm here to hold her together." He smiled. "She's my girl now!"

"Jacob for the last time we are just friends and GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" and I leapt up and snatched the phone out of Jacob's hands.

"Edward!" I wept into the phone. "Are you still there?"

"Bella!" He said, and his sweet voice caressed my ears.

"Edward, I know you don't care about me anymore, but please don't hang up!" I begged.

"Bella, I know it's too late, and I hurt you, but I'm coming home." He said. "I love you more than anything in the world, I made a huge mistake. I thought….I'll explain in a few days. I love you, I love you, I love you."

And then he was gone. The phone slipped out of my hands.

"What a loser!" Jacob muttered. "Bella, you cannot be considering letting him back in your life! He hurt you, left you to face a coven of vicious vampires, and is now saying he wants back! You have got to be kidding! Bella, Bella? What are you thinking, Bells?"

I looked up at him with what I knew were glowing eyes. "He loves me!" was all I said. Jacob groaned.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt awful pain in my heart, that ripped through my body. Bella couldn't be dead!

"Hello?" I heard on the other end of the phone. Not Bella's voice; this was a bad sign.

"It's…Carlisle." I answered.

"Jacob give me the phone!" I heard something I thought I would never hear again; Bella's voice. Over the wave of relief and gratitude towards the world for not taking Bella, I found jealousy spark. Who was Jacob? Why was he at her house? Were they together?

Of course, I had no right to care, either way, but I _did_. A lot.

"It's Carlisle." I heard _Jacob _say to Bella. God, it felt good to be able to think her name without experiencing pain… "Tell him to tell his son to go to hell."

Alright, I definitely deserved that. But I had no time to dwell on the fact that I heard envy coming from Jacob's voice, because then Bella was speaking. I relished in hearing her voice, wishing it would never end.

"Carlisle?" I heard a desperate Bella, a distraught Bella, on the other end. What was wrong with her? Did Jacob hurt her or something? If he had, he would not live to see another night ,and he could count on that…

"Is it really you, please tell me it's you!" Then, I couldn't help gasping as a new wave of pain took over me. I knew why she sounded like this; I had hurt her. When I left. She was still upset.

But how could that be? Humans were supposed to heal quickly, and she was supposed to have forgotten all about me by now!

"Hello? Is there anyone there? Carlisle?" I knew I couldn't tell her that it was me, but I couldn't hang up. I had missed her voice so much. I just needed to get her talking.

"Yes, it's Carlisle." I answered, knowing that no human would be able to tell the difference between my voice and my father's.

"No, it's not." She sounded so sad! I could almost see her face. How could she know it was me? Did she still remember me that much? "Edward."

How was I supposed to apologize? I destroyed the one perfect thing in my life! "Bella, I am so sorry." Like that was close to enough!

But then, I heard fumbling, and Bella's slightly muffled voice. "Give me the phone Jacob, dear god GIVE ME THE PHONE!" I agreed with her, I wanted to apologize for the rest of eternity instead of talking to some guy!

"Hey, bloodsucker, I've got a bone to pick with you." He said, angrily. But then, I realized that he had called me a bloodsucker. What? Had Bella told him?

"Bloodsucker?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right, I know who you are. I'm a werewolf, nice to meetcha." This sunk in. Bella was with a…werewolf? That meant more danger than even a vampire! I had to get home!

"And I've been taking care of Bella for you, because you weren't around to do it…AGAINST CRAZED VAMPIRES WHO ARE SET ON KILLING HER!" What vampires? We were gone!! I was so confused.

"What?" I asked. "Explain everything from the beginning!"

"We were just able to get there before Laurent tore into her, and now we are spending day and night hunting Victoria. Nice mess you left for us to clean up!!" Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god! Victoria was trying to kill Bella? NO! I had to get home NOW! Rage engulfed me.

"Jacob, none of that was his fault!" I heard Bella cry in the background. The distraught tone almost cut my open. And of course it was all my fault! "And I told you that if it was too hard to just let her get me!" What? The thought of that caused me too much pain to speak.

"But nothing of that even compares to how much pain you put her through!" He continued, and I wanted so badly to hang up the phone. But even though I was talking to a stupid mutt, Bella was also on the other side. "She could barely speak for months, and she is still not even close to being the same! She feels like she needs to hold herself together sometimes!"

I closed my eyes, realizing how much pain I had put my angel in.

"But now, I'm here to hold her together." He said, and I realized that it was too late. She was with him, just what I wanted. "She's my girl now!"

"Jacob for the last time we are just friends and GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" Relief washed over me as I heard the word 'friends.'

"Edward!" She was saying. "Are you still there?"

"Bella." I thanked the heavens for this angel.

"Edward, I know you don't care about me anymore, but please don't hang up!" She pleaded. Of course I cared about her! what an awful thing I said to her.

"Bella, I know it's too late, and I hurt you, but I'm coming home." I decided. There was no way I could stay away any longer. "I love you more than anything in the world, I made a huge mistake. I thought….I'll explain in a few days. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I couldn't say it enough. And then, I hung up, knowing I would be with my angel in only a few days.

**Hope you liked it! If you want, I could write more, but for now it's just a one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of you have asked for more chapters, so here it is! Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jacob almost yelled. "Do you remember at all what he has put you through? I mean he…"

"Yes, I heard what you thought of that!" I said darkly. "When you said it to HIM!" I sighed. "He doesn't deserve that! How could you, Jake?!"

"I don't know," He tried to explain. "When I heard him…it triggered all of those memories of what he did to you**!** And I couldn't just let him get away with it! And yes he DOES deserve it! All of it! And you can't take him back!"

Anger boiled up inside of me. "Why can you tell me what I can or can't do?" I was yelling now. I knew that it wasn't fair; Jake was just looking out for me. But I was in a perfect mood, and he had tainted it!

Just then, Alice ran in the door and collided with me full force. I would have been knocked over if she wasn't holding me up.

"What did you do?" She squealed. "He's coming home, he's coming home, oh I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!"

"So it's for sure?" I asked, breathless, forgetting about the disgruntled werewolf standing not two feet away from us. "And by the way, you're crushing bones here, Alice!"

"Yes!" She let go of me. I told her what happened, and when I turned around to talk to Jacob, I found that we were alone. "He…left." Alice half-smiled. I felt guilty. I would have to call him later.

We briefly celebrated the Cullen's return together, and then I found out what Edward was doing. Tracking. He was tracking Victoria!

"Yup, he followed her all around the world." Alice said. "But she's better at the chase than he is; clearly she eluded him and came here." The last word was a snarl. "Well, that was when he wasn't holed up in the corner."

"What?" I was confused.

"Oh, yeah, he was in terrible shape over you the whole time, I think I heard is voice once since we left." She answered.

"But…why?" I asked. "He didn't want me anymore."

"Then why did you think he was coming back?" she asked me, looking at me as if I were an idiot. Which I guess I was.

"Because he felt sorry for me and wanted to work things out?" I guessed lamely.

"My god Bella!" she laughed at me. "Are you really that oblivious? Edward was lying through his teeth when he was leaving!" these words sunk in, and I almost started crying. I felt as if it were my fault! I could have stopped him if he still loved me!

"Oh." I said, feeling dumb.

--------------------------------------------------Later---------------------------------------------------

I was waiting, in the pouring rain, in the middle of the night. Alice was standing next to me, rolling her eyes at me.

"Bella, two minutes forty seconds." She sighed, seeing what I was about to ask. My heart accelerated, and I drew in a big breath to steady myself. UNDER THREE MINUTES!!!???!!! Until Edward was here? HERE?

"Alright, I'll be off!" She waved, and then darted into the trees. I suddenly felt like my security blanket had been tugged off my shoulders. Without Alice, I was just some lonely, strange girl standing in the rain when she should be sleeping.

How did I know if he really did still love me? And if he did, he would probably just take off again the next time something else happened related to vampires, or after Victoria had stopped bothering me.

What if he wasn't even coming? All of the celebration since the call evaporated, and I began to feel anxious and worried. I turned to go back inside, crushed.

But when I turned around, I didn't see anything but him. He was here, and so much better than my hallucinations. I felt my knees go numb, and the next thing I knew, I was running towards him.

I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Never had I felt something so strong in my heart; it was like the past months were nothing but a bad nightmare.

When we finally broke apart, I looked up into the face I had missed more than anything the past months.

"Bella I am so, so, so, so…" I shook my head and kissed him again.

"Don't say sorry." I ordered. "I love you so much, Edward." I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and sniffed my hair. I sighed.

"I love you too." His voice was a whisper, almost tortured. "Go away, Alice." I looked up in surprise. His eyes were still closed, but I could see a small figure in the trees.

"YES!" she pumped a fist in the air, and then took off. "I'll let everyone else know."

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked, noticing that I was shivering. I shook my head.

"I have missed being so cold." I murmured, knowing that he would know what I meant.

"Well then, do you want to go to the meadow?" he asked, hopefully. I nodded, excited at the thought.

I got on his back, and twisted my fingers in his jacket. And then, he began to run. I kept my eyes open, not wanting to close them for more than a second, in fear that I would 'wake up' from this incredible dream I must be living.

Too soon, he put me down, and I realized that we were at our meadow. I also noticed that the rain had stopped falling, and that the edges of the meadow weren't wet due to the tree coverage.

We sat almost until dawn, holding each other close and talking. **(Insert the chapter in New Moon in her room, the night after Italy, minus the Volturi and Immortality talk.)**

It was the perfect night.

**Do you have any ideas what to rename the story? I'd really rather it wasn't "What if?" Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep it up!**

**Alright, here's Chapter 3**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

I clung onto Edward's shirt, never wanting to let go. He sped through the forest, and I enjoyed the feeling of being near him again. When we got to my house, he leapt into the open window without skipping a beat.

As he set me down on my bed, I realized how tired I was.

"Go to sleep, Bella." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened, and I fervently shook my head.

"I'm not tired." I said; my lie was easy to see through. He smiled. "Really!" I insistent.

"Bella…"

"Look, what if I close my eyes, and when I open them, you aren't here?" I cried. His eyes clouded over.

"I will never leave, Bella." He promised. "I'm here, and I'll be here until you tell me to leave." With that, I was too tired to argue, so I fell asleep in his cold arms.

**The Next Day**

When I woke, Edward was still hugging me. I nestled in closer to his chest, and sighed.

"You're still here!" I cried, delighted. He smiled.

"Of _course _I am!" He sighed. "I'm not going anywhere." I smiled back.

"But…Charlie's up." He looked down at me with concerned eyes. "And I don't think he's going to be very happy with me being back in your life."

"Alright." I sighed, resigned. "I guess I should go face him." I reluctantly unwound myself from Edward's arms.

"I'm going home to change, and then I'll be right back, okay?" He asked. I nodded, and watched him leap out the window. My heart began thudding hard in my chest, and I chewed on my lips. Watching him go was so hard, even though I knew this time that I would see him again very soon.

I had a short shower, and then went downstairs. Charlie was reading the paper, with coffee in his left hand. "Hey, Bells." He greeted me as I came down the stairs. "Where's Alice?"

"Oh, she went…to her house." I answered.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "All alone?" I gulped.

"No." I whispered. "Okay dad. I have something to tell you." I sat down, and Charlie put his paper away. "See, the Cullens have moved back." I said so quickly that it could have rivaled a vampire.

"The who have what?" Charlie asked, confused.

"The Cullens have moved back to Forks." I repeated. Charlie's face turned a frightening shade of purple.

"Bella." He hissed. "What about Edward?"

There was a pause. "He is very sorry." Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. "NO! Bella, you are forbidden to see him! Do not even think…"

"You can't tell me what to do!" I replied, standing.

Charlie stood too. "Bella, he is a rotten person and he hurt you so badly! You are to stay away from him! FOREVER!"

"No, I don't think that is going to happen!" I was almost screaming now. "Dad, after all this time, I'm happy now! And you aren't going to ruin it!"

"Bella, I know what's better for you, and I know that it is far away from him!" Charlie ordered. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I was almost sure it was Edward.

"Fine, get it, but you are to stay away from that boy!" He waved me off. I opened the door, and my suspicions were confirmed. Edward, my personal god, was standing before me. I sunk into his arms, wishing I could never let go. He kissed my head, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Who is it, Bella?" Charlie came around, and saw me clinging to Edward. His face twisted, and he jabbed one finger at Edward.

"You get away from my daughter right NOW!" He shouted. Edward began to let go of me, but I clutched onto his arm fervently and refused to let go.

"BELLA!" I shook my head at Charlie.

"No." I said. "I'm not moving."

"Bella, I told you what you were to stay away from him." He hissed.

"Dad, I can make my own choices!" I told him.

"Clearly you don't learn from your mistakes!" He grumbled. "He hurt you so badly, and you are willing to just let him back into your life as if nothing happened? I will not allow it."

"You don't have to allow anything!" I crossed my arms, still staying in contact with Edward. The idea of letting go was painful; I had lost him once and I didn't want to lose him again. "I'm eighteen, Charlie, and I can do what I want."

I was trembling with anger when Edward decided to step in. He went forward, and Charlie shifted his furious gaze to him.

"Sir, I don't think you should take out your anger out on Bella." He said calmly. "I know it was my fault, and all I can say is that I am incredibly sorry for what I did." I could hear the pain in his voice, and I wanted it to stop.

"Edward…" I started, but nobody listened to me.

"Damn right you should be sorry!" He snapped. "Now you are not to talk to my daughter again, and not to go near her. Am I clear?"

"Actually, I don't think that would be possible."

"What?" The room was quiet.

"I said, I care about Bella way too much, and I am not going to make the same mistake I made again." He answered, and my heart swelled at his words. I couldn't help smiling up at him, knowing I was making sappy love eyes in front of my dad.

"Look, young man," Charlie was shaking with anger. I couldn't help but laugh at the term 'young man.' Little did Charlie know that Edward was old enough to be his grandfather.

But then, Charlie reached forward and put a restraining hand on Edward's arm…on his bare, freezing cold, stone hard, skin. I saw his eyes widen in shock, and then he backtracked, trembling in fear.

"What are you?"

**So, does Charlie figure it out? Review and maybe I'll tell you!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the great reviews! I have never gotten past sixty before! Keep it up! And I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update, but the holidays have been nuts for me, and I just had the flu, too, so…yeah. Here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Oh, god. The moment his warm arm touched my hard, cold one, I knew that this could be then end.

_What the hell? _Charlie was thinking. _What was that? What is he? Does Bella know what he feels like? Well, she's touched him before; she's touching him right now, so…did I just imagine the cold? No, I don't think so!_

Doubt was exactly what I needed. "Charlie, what's the matter?" I played dumb, giving Bella a glance to follow my lead.

"Your skin!" He trembled. "It's…odd. Alien."

"My what?" I replied, pretending to be baffled. If Charlie found out, and told, I would be killed. Of course, that was not the main problem. My family would most likely be taken as well…and Bella.

I looked down at the terrified girl clutching my arm. I could not let that happen. There was nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe.

"Charlie, did you just say his _skin_?" She asked, and I was glad that Charlie was still staring at me, not Bella, or he would have seen through the lie. This was good; his doubt was good.

_Did I really feel that, or did my hand hit something else? Oh, so confused!_

"Dad, what is the matter with you?" Bella asked. He pursed his lips.

"I know what I felt!" He restored his suspicions. "Edward, you are not normal!" He seethed.

_He isn't human! I would tell him that but it seems too heavy. But I never thought they were normal! His whole family! _

I tried to think of something at that moment, but nothing came to me. Suddenly, I heard another mind come into range of my ability. Alice.

_Edward, don't just stand there like an idiot! Keep breaking down his defenses, our best shot is if he doesn't believe himself anymore. HURRY! Everyone's lives could be at stake. _

"Charlie, I think you imagined whatever you think you felt. See?" and I touched his shoulder. He was in too much of a daze to notice that it was gloved, and his t-shirt was too thick for him to notice that the texture was wrong.

"Oh, well, whatever…" He mumbled. "Anyways, Edward, you have to leave my house now. I need to have a chat with my daughter." I glanced down at the immensely relieved look on Bella's face. She nodded, smiling.

"Close one." She whispered without moving her lips, too low for any human ears to pick up.

I curtly nodded, knowing that it was not over. I had made a vital mistake, one that the Volturi killed for.

"I'll be back later." I whispered after Charlie walked off. "Even if I have to use the window."

"Are you…promise?" Her frightened voice cut me deep. I reached down and touched her cheek lightly. She pressed her face into my palm, sighing in contentment and closed her eyes.

"Of course, Bella." I whispered. "I love you." And it was true. But then, although it was hard, I removed my hand from her cheek and ran off at vampire speed. I had to get home, and I had to get home _now. _I had no idea what to do. Alice joined me halfway there, and she started scolding me.

"Edward, how _could _you?" She sighed. "Rosalie's going to kill you."

"I know."

"You of all people should have known that he was going to reach out…" Alice sighed.

"Alice!" I cut her off. "I don't need to hear this right now, okay? I know what I did, and what it could mean."

_Fine. _She thought. But I could still hear the workings of her mind, and I couldn't even get angry at her for them.

Because the truth is…they were all true.

When we got to our house, everyone already was aware of what happened. We opened the door, and something tall and blonde lunged at me. Rosalie.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she screamed.

"Calm down, we don't know if this is as serious as it seems yet…" I reasoned. I sat on the couch across from Carlisle and Esme. "I know what happened was bad, but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed."

"Fixed how?" Jasper asked me. _We'd all love to hear the plan. _

"You're right, I don't have one." I answered his skeptic tone.

_Well start thinking, Edward. _He thought. _Because we can't leave again like we would normally do…that would be too fishy. _

"No, I know that." I agreed quickly. The truth was, there was no way I could leave now. I couldn't ask Bella to follow, and I couldn't leave her. I wasn't strong enough to do that again. This was another example of how much of a selfish monster I was, putting my happiness before everyone else's.

"Okay, someone has to clue us in!" Emmett complained. "Honestly. I hate it when you guys do that!"

"Well, we can't leave again, because that would look very suspicious." Jasper told him. "So we need another plan."

"Look, Charlie doesn't know for sure, so I say we just play it cool, count on his doubt, and Edward and Alice can warn us if he begins to suspect something again." Esme suggested. "Does this sound fair?"

We all agreed with this plan, even though we were all still terrified of what could happen. I felt the odd tug to go back to Bella, like her presence was pulling me to her.

"Go ahead." Esme said, standing up. "Go back to Bella's house." She smiled down at me, and I ran towards the door, and back to where my Bella was.

I could smell her and hear her heartbeat from three blocks away. I knew things were awfully wrong right now, but with Bella back in my life, it was hard to see anything but how perfect the world was.

**Alright, there you go! Now, I'm going to Mexico in two days, so I won't be able to update for another week. Sorry! But I promise I'll write there, and just upload the new chapter when I get back! **

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My god, Mexico was AMAZING! I went to Puerto Vallarta, and I had the best time! Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I was distraught, thinking only of Edward and his family. I watched Charlie's lips move around soundless words, millions of questions running through my head.

What would Edward's family do now? Would they have to leave again? Would they take me with them? Would Charlie be in danger? Would Edward?

Edward. My sole purpose for living. I felt the familiar fear of separation creeping into my stomach, my body very aware that he was away. I knew he wouldn't leave me again, but the memory of what happened was hard to forget. And every time he was away from me, I feared that he would never come back.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Charlie demanded, snapping me out of my trance. I realized that I had not been paying the slightest attention to what he had been saying.

"Dad, I think I know what this is all about." I hedged his question, standing up. "You are seeing the same situation that you were in when you were my age. You were hurt by what happened with Renee, and you don't want the same thing to happen to me. But you have to let me make my own choices. Edward and I is a totally different situation than you and Renee. Okay?"

He was silent for a few moments.

"I'm not a child anymore, Charlie."

"I know that." Charlie sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you so much, and I do." I smiled. "Anyways, I'm going to my room, to work on homework and stuff." I lied, knowing that I would be doing nothing but waiting for Edward.

"Bella?" He asked before I could make it all the way up the stairs. "He isn't…you haven't noticed anything strange about Edward, have you?"

I could feel my heart pounding, and hypothetically wondered what he would say if I answered his question truthfully.

_Oh, Charlie, I have no clue what you mean, other than the fact that he's pale white, ice cold, rock hard, sparkles in the sunlight, has superhuman strength, can read minds, and can run faster than your car can drive. Of course, there's also the fact that he drinks blood and the reason he left was because his vampire brother attacked me over a paper cut on my birthday, but no. Nothing strange. _

"No, dad." I answered, making my voice as steady as possible. I silently cursed my lack of lying skills. "Is this about before, because that was weird of you."

"Yeah." He muttered doubtfully. "I must have imagined it."

"Definitely." I nodded, and rushed up the stairs. He was already waiting for me. All the feelings of abandonment evaporated as I was wrapped in his arms. He then recounted the conversation that he had shared with his family.

"So we're just going to lay low, and I have been assigned the job of keeping an eye on Charlie." He smiled, making my heart stop, and pulled me closer to him. "Which gives me even more initiative to be with you. As if there wasn't enough!

"So you aren't leaving again? "I clarified.

"If I would, you would be coming with me." He gazed into my relieved eyes, stroking my hair and dazzling me once again.

"That's right!" I smiled, and sat up. "Let's go, I want to see your family. I haven't seen them in almost six months!"

"Alright then." He agreed. "But tell Charlie that you're going to visit Angela at the mall, and I'll meet you outside." He leaned down to kiss me, then leapt out the window.

I walked down the stairs, throwing my jacket on. "Dad, I'm meeting Angela at the mall, okay?" I could feel my throat tightening, like every time I lied.

"You aren't going to see Edward, are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, but I thought you said that it was okay?" I said.

"It is, I suppose, but I'd rather be able to see what you guys are doing. Keep an eye on him until I know I can trust him again." He grumbled, and I realized why Edward had wanted me to lie.

"Well, okay then." I sighed, and grabbed my keys off the counter. I walked out the door, the crisp cold hitting me. I slid into my truck, and saw that Edward was already in the passenger seat.

I started the car, grimacing at the hole in my truck where the stereo used to be.

"Right, that." He smiled sheepishly. "I'll reinstall it for you."

"You kept my gifts?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "It would have been wrong to through them out! They're yours, after all. Except for your CD. That was under your floorboards the entire time."

"WHAT?" I Said. "Well that would have been useful five months ago." I found the turn off easily.

"I see you still remember where it is."

"Of course." I parked in front of the large white house, gazing up at the classic appeal. The last time I had seen it, it had seemed so empty, so purged of its former life. But it was easy to see the difference. Maybe it was just me, but the grass seemed greener, the trees taller, the porch less haunted.

"God, I've missed this place." I let out a contented sigh. Edward watched me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I guess I'll never get over how comfortable you are in a house of vampires." I shrugged, and we walked up to the door. I raised my hand to knock, then reconsidered and just opened the door.

"Bella!" I heard, then something collided with me.

"Uh, hi Alice." I greeted her. "I just saw you yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right." she pulled away. "Course."

"Hey human!" Emmett waved. "How's it been?" Nice. How did he think it had been? What was I supposed to say to that?

"Bella, welcome back!" Esme saved me. "We have food ready for you."

"You didn't have to do that!" I protested.

"Are you kidding?" Carlisle laughed. "She hasn't shut up about being able to go grocery shopping for an hour and a half!"

"Oh stop exaggerating." Esme smiled. "Would you like something?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." I answered, and she led me into the spacious kitchen, and put some pasta on a plate for me.

"I'll be there in a sec." Edward called. Esme turned to me, and I caught anxiety in her eyes. But before I could be sure I had seen it, she had turned away again.

Edward and the rest of the family joined us after a moment. They talked to me, caught me up on what I had missed. But I could tell that something was wrong. Rosalie was shooting daggers at Edward with her eyes; there was nothing different about this, but she seemed more agitated than usual.

I was being kept in the dark, and the last time Edward didn't tell me what was going on, I was left alone and depressed. So I was understandably terrified.

* * *

**Alright, I have some more to type up soon, so I should update in a few days. Remember to review!**

**Tia Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry about this, but I can't update for a little while after this…**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

**JacobPOV**

I knew I had to make things right with Bella; she was my best friend! I knew how she felt about that…_leech. _I knew she would go back to him in a heartbeat, and all he had to do was ask. I had to calm myself from transformation by gripping a tree close by.

Well, it was now or never. I opted to run to her place instead of drive, because I needed to clear my mind. I removed my clothes and held them in my mouth as I initiated transformation. My limbs strengthened and grew hair; my body contorted into the shape of a wolf. Then, I took off. I ran as fast as I possibly could, the trees and bushes becoming a blur even to my advanced eyes.

When I came into view of Charlie's house, I smelled the bloodsucker. How disgusting! I skidded to a halt at once, trying to hear what was going on inside without revealing myself. I knew there was no way he could hear my thoughts; I learned from Bella how close he had to be.

"What are you?" I heard Charlie say in shock, and knew immediately that something must have happened to reveal to Charlie what Edward was. Another human knew. This meant only one thing; more vampires had to be coming soon. The same ones Bella had told me about, the ones that punished vampires when they didn't protect the secret of their existence! **(A/N: Just pretend that Jacob knew all about the Volturi, okay?)**

I turned and ran back, running from the real reason I needed to tell Sam about this. I reached his and Emily's house, and transformed, hastily slipping into my clothes. Emily came to the door, and began to say something in greeting to me. But I just pushed past her and into the house.

"Sam here?" I asked impatiently. She frowned, and nodded.

"Sam, Jacob is here and…upset about something." She said, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes; how could she tell? Sam came down the stairs, and I didn't let him say anything before I began talking.

"Sam, we have to prep everyone, we're going to have to attack the Cullens." I watched his eyes widen.

"Jacob, what's going on?" He asked.

"Charlie knows about the Cullens!" I very nearly screamed. "He found out! And this means that the Volturi are coming here!"

"The…who?" Sam asked in confusing.

"Like, king vamps that make the rules and punish other leeches when they screw up!" I quickly explained. "And they're not vegetarians, and they'd have to come here!"

"Are you sure Charlie knows?" Sam asked. I nodded, and he called a pack meeting. We transformed to get to the meeting place.

We gathered in the forest at a special spot. All ten of us were pacing around, except for me. I was sitting on my haunches, impatiently growling.

_Alright, everyone. _Sam's voice rang in our heads. _Jacob claims that Charlie has found out about the Cullens, and that this will bring non vegetarian vampires into our city. _

_Please! _Leah laughed. _He's just looking for an excuse to attack Bella's boyfriend. I don't think we should risk our lives for his jealousy. _

_Shut up, Leah. _I growled.

_Make me. _She challenged.

_Maybe I will. _I answered, almost lunging at her.

_Bring it, it would be interesting to see me come out on top, wouldn't it? _She laughed.

_You know what you little b…_

_JACOB, LEAH, CUT IT OUT NOW! _Sam intervened. _Now, what does everyone think of this information. _

_I think everyone knows how I took it. _Leah laughed.

_I think it's none of our business. _Quil said.

_I say we attack. _Paul suggested. For once, I agreed.

_What if we just…now I know this will sound insane, but what if we just talked to the bloodsuckers at the treaty line? Figured out what the deal is before we start attacking people. _Jared brought up. Most of us thought that was stupid; discussing with parasites? Not likely.

_I like it. _Sam declared, and we all turned to stare at him. _I think we should know our facts before we do anything rash. _

_But that's a dumb decision! _I thought.

_Well, it's the one I made, _Sam told me. _So deal with it, please. _

And that was that. But if I had my way, the Cullens would be gone by tomorrow evening,

* * *

**I know it was a little like the scene in Breaking Dawn, but whatever. Hope you liked it, and please review! **

**You know you want to.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So…as always, review!**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

We were standing alone in Edward's room, when he told me what was going on.

"What?" I demanded. "A…what? Jacob's pack is declaring a war?" My limbs felt numb as I processed this information. To have Edward and Jacob fighting against each other was something out of my worst nightmares, and now it had come to life.

Did nightmares not know their place in this world? They were supposed to be part of your subconscious, and stay in your head while you sleep. They were certainly not supposed to find their way into real life, like mine had seemed to be doing nowadays.

"Not exactly." Edward sighed. "They just want to discuss the situation of Charlie's finding out our secret, in case the Volturi arrive."

"Those vampires in Italy?" I asked. Edward nodded, glad that I had calmed down a bit from my panic. "Why would they come, and how would they find out?"

"They wouldn't unless word got out." He explained. "But they like to keep a close eye on us, so if they have an excuse to take us out, they'll take advantage of it." The knot in my stomach grew tighter, and my heart stopped.

"Take you out?" I repeated softly. Edward held me close.

"They don't have an excuse." He whispered. "They can't do anything without an excuse."

"Aren't I excuse enough?" I asked. "I found out, doesn't that put you in danger?"

"Look, they haven't found out by now, so it is very likely that they never will." Edward told me. "But yes, that was why a few people in the family were reluctant to accept you when we first fell in love. But that isn't the issue here; the issue is that the pack wants to talk, so I'll need to take you home soon."

"Why?" I asked. "Wait…you aren't going to let me be there?" I processed this in horror. "Way to treat me like an outcast!"

"It could become dangerous, sorry." Edward shook his head.

"Edward, I need to be there." I told him. "Please let me be there!"

"No."

How infuriating! "I'd stay in the car, just in earshot, if that's what you prefer." I debated. "But please, please bring me! This is every bit my business as yours."

"Bella…" He looked at my face for a few moments, then nodded reluctantly. I beamed and kissed him.

"But you have to stay in the car, and I want you to drive away if there's even a suggestion of a fight." He ordered, and I consented.

**Later**

Forty minutes later, I was in Edward's Volvo, in the passenger seat. We were speeding down the road at a hundred miles per hour, and I never bothered to even try to get him to slow down.

"Bella, remember what I told you…" He started, but I interrupted.

"Five times, now, Edward." I counted the amount of warnings he had given me. "I am fully able to remember what you told me, I'm not a fish."

"Sorry, I'm just worried." He said. "I love you so much and couldn't bear the thought of you being near those _dogs._"

"So, I'm guessing there's no chance of you believing me if I told you that they were just fun, decent people with no intent whatsoever of hurting me at all?" I sighed. Edward smiled.

"None at all." He said, and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Love you, but you worry too much." I said.

"We're here." He sighed. "Now, if you get out of this car, I swear to god Bella…"

"Edward, go." I pushed on his arm. He didn't say another word as he climbed out of the car, kissed me, and went to stand beside his family. They waited for a few moments, then ten wolves came out of the mist. I gasped; the pack had grown a considerable amount in such a short time.

I leaned on the window, heart pounding, waiting to hear what would happen next.

**

* * *

**

EdwardPOV

I stood beside my family, listening to the steady heartbeat of Bella in the car behind me. The thought of her here, with all these wolves, made my frozen heart quiver in fear.

The wolves assembled in front of my eyes, and I read the Alpha's thoughts.

_The mind reader will speak for us, because we do not trust you enough to appear in human form. _

I snorted. 'The mind reader.' But I passed on the information to my family.

_What has happened, bloodsucker?! _Jacob snarled. _I was on my way to visit Bella, and I heard Charlie find out. _I passed on the message, then spoke, telling them that we convinced Charlie that nothing was off, while ignoring his judgments on Bella's taste. _(What does she see in him? Sure, he's rich, but he's so white, and…weird. What is the matter with her? I really don't see the attraction.) _

_So there is no danger of any vampires paying a visit to Forks? _Sam clarified. I repeated the message out loud for my family to hear. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I am sorry to cause you this hassle, because I am sure this is stressful on you." He said, keeping a level head as always. "But you really have to, and I know this may be hard, trust us. We wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anyone."

_What is your plan to keep Charlie from finding out? _Leah wanted to know. _Because I think we'd all be interested in hearing it. _

"I'll keep an eye out for the future while Edward scans his mind for traces of doubt that we are anything but what we say we are." Alice said after I had translated. "Then, if he shows signs of suspicion, we'll have Bella—" everyone turned to look at Bella, who gave a small wave. I smiled at her, and the steady rhythm of her heart changed for a second. "—diminish them."

_And if he does find out? _Jared thought. _Then what happens? What do you propose to do then?_

"We'll deal with that issue if it arises." Jasper answered.

_Can we speak with Bella? _Jacob asked, turning his head towards her. I thought about that for a moment. Letting her out of the car? I didn't know if that would be safe for her. _We'd like to hear _her _side of the story. _

"I guess so, but she can't move farther than the car." I sighed.

_No, bloodsucker. _Jacob said. _Alone is what I meant. _I almost attacked him for just thinking such a thought! Did he honestly expect me to let my whole world, my sole reason for living, to be alone with a pack of wolves! I suppressed a growl.

"What did they ask?" Alice questioned, seeing my face.

"They want to talk to Bella alone, on their side of the line." I barely managed to force out. Then, I smelled the irresistible scent of her blood grow much stronger as she got out of the car. I inwardly groaned; would she never do anything I told her to?

"Bella, get back in the car!" I demanded. _Why, bloodsucker? Is she under your command now or something? _I ignored the mutt that Bella claimed was her friend, and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"Why can't I go talk to them?" She wanted to know. I looked down into her innocent, persuasive eyes, and knew I could never let her walk across that line ever again. No matter how much it might hurt her to say goodbye to them, she could not come into contact with someone, some_thing_ so dangerous.

"It's too dangerous." I told her, not meeting her eyes. Eighty years of doing nothing but acting like a cold outsider, and it's the hardest thing in the world for me to hurt her. her eyes clouded over.

"So, what?" she snapped. "You're suddenly not _allowing _me to see my best friend anymore? You don't _control _me Edward! And if I gave you the idea that you are somehow in charge of me, then I'm sorry." She said. I could tell that it was hard for her to say this to me, but she was very angry.

_No way! _Jacob laughed in delight. _I didn't think she had it in her! She's actually telling the leech she's so head over heels for off! Sweet! _

I tried my best to disregard his congratulatory thoughts, and instead focused on Bella's safety. I turned to my family for support.

"You guys agree with me, right?" I asked them. After a short pause, they all nodded. I stopped blocking out their thoughts.

_It would really solve everything if he let her talk to them for ten seconds! _Jasper considered.

_She would be fine, and we'd be able to leave sooner if he would let her go. _Alice thought.

Everyone else's thoughts were tuned to about the same things as Alice and Jasper I let out a loud growl of frustration.

"What?" I asked them in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me! You can't honestly be suggesting letting Bella cross the line and talk with the pack unprotected!"

"We didn't Edward." Alice sighed. "You invaded our minds again. This is what you get when you read people's minds; you learn things you never wanted to hear." She lectured.

"Edward, they won't go farther than we can see them, and you would be able to cross the line to Bella's aid at the first sign of danger." Alice pointed out logically. "You know I care about Bella just as much as you do, so you know I wouldn't be suggesting this if I thought she was going to be in danger."

Nobody said anything as I processed this information.

"Edward, let her go, and she can talk with them just over the line." Carlisle demanded. "You will still be able to see her, and save her, if necessary, and we can get this resolved. I don't want this to come to a war."

It was the most difficult thing I had ever had to do, except for leaving her, but I released my grip on her arm. I leaned down and whispered in her ear; two familiar words.

"Be safe." And then she smiled at me reassuringly, and then walked away. I followed her to the line, stopping as she crossed in into wolf territory. The wolves had already changed, and were dressed. They had done this when we were debating. And then, with nervous eyes, I watched her talk.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I was astonished, but still so happy to see Jacob again. I was so happy that I wrapped my arms around him, laughing.

"Alright, I missed you to, Bella, but we have to get back to business." Jacob said warmly. I stepped back and sighed, slipping a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "What happened?"

"Okay, so Charlie was mad at me and Edward—" Jacob muttered something like 'as he should be', and I continued without stopping. "—and he put his hand on Edward's arm, feeling the cold skin."

"And then what happened?" Sam urged. I was very aware of every pair of eyes in the room fixated on me. Swallowing hard, I slightly leaned into Jacob to calm myself, and went on with my story.

"Well, Edward and I convinced him that it was his imagination messing with his head." I said. "And that's all. He doesn't expect anything."

"Bella, are you sure this is exactly what happened, or was it something more?" Jared asked. I felt guilty, as if I were lying even though I wasn't.

"YES!" I insisted. They exchanged glances. Jacob was getting agitated; I could tell that something was bothering.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"You can't tell?" He replied shrewdly. I just shook my head mutely. He heaved a sigh, gritting his teeth together. "You don't understand that he can be a danger to you!" He snarled.

"Jake, what if I don't care?" I said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" He roared, and I saw three things at once. First, Edward snapped and leapt over the line, grabbing my waist and trying to pull me away. Second, the pack transformed as the treaty was shattered. Third, the world going black as two hard things smashing me together.

**Hey, a cliffy, eh? If I get ten reviews, I'll update, so keep them coming! Lmao, as always, thanks for reading. **

**~Tia Cullen**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Oh by the way, to those who asked, lmao means Laugh My A** Off. So, Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I saw Jacob getting angry, and I knew that he was about to transform. I shot past the line, forgetting the treaty in my desperation to get Bella away from the angry werewolf. I grabbed her waist, oblivious to everything else. Then, my family followed me, and a full fledged war broke out. We were surrounded by massive, vicious wolves, scraps of their clothing lying on the ground.

I didn't care about anything but getting Bella away from the chaos. Then, once she was safe, I would return to help my family. I held her to my chest, not wanting her to be away from my body.

But then, a large russet wolf came out of nowhere and collided with me, crushing Bella between us. I roared out in protest, but it was too late. Bella was unconscious and limp, as if every bone in her body had been crushed.

_STOP! _It was a command from both Sam and Jacob. Noticing what was happening, my family ceased fighting as well. I guess Bella meant something to everyone, but she meant everything to me. set her on the ground, lowering my head slightly to hear a light heartbeat.

The heartbeat was the one thing that kept both of us alive, and I had let it be put in jeopardy! I mumbled some incoherent things, while willing for Bella to come out alright. There was no way I could let her…

But she was going to be just fine! I told myself. There was no way for anything this beautiful, perfect, and flawless to leave this earth so young. I begged any higher power there was, if there was a higher power, to take me instead. I would give every breath for her to live.

However, this was not how it worked.

"Edward, I can hear her heartbeat." Carlisle said quietly. "She can be saved." _But there is only one way. I'm sure you know what it is. _

_Well then do it! _Jacob and the rest of the pack's thoughts screamed at me. They had no idea what we were referring to.

I spun and growled. "There is no way…I can't…I won't kill her!" I snapped. "She'd hate me for the rest of eternity!"

_Who's talking about killing her? _The wolves wanted to know. _I thought you could save her! _

"I won't change her, Carlisle." I snarled. "I won't. I'm not going to end her life for her!"

"You know this is what she wanted all along, Edward!" Alice begged, her face twisted in agony of seeing her best friend dying on the ground. "Please, change her!"

"Edward, if you don't, I will." Carlisle told me. "I'm sorry, but if you want her to live, then this is the only way."

And in that instant, I knew he was right. I knew that Bella had, like the unusual creature she was, want to be turned into one of us. I shuddered at the thought of sinking my teeth into her, and repressing the need to drink, but I could do it. For her, I could do anything. I remembered the pain of my transformation, and regretted what I was about to do.

_Change her? _Jacob realized what these words meant. _You mean…into one of you! _There was a wave of disbelief among the pack.

_We will not allow it. _Sam decided. And the wolves sprang into action, knocking me away from the body, and guarding her from any venomous teeth.

"What would you _like _to happen?" I demanded. "Would you rather Bella die? Because if you don't let me get to her, that's what's going to happen. She barely has half an hour left!"

_The treaty… _One of the pack began.

"The treaty is already trash, what with the battle that caused…" I gestured to Bella, still in what appeared to be deep slumber. My stomach contracted, and I felt a cold ice in my heart.

"Please let us by." Emmett asked. "We will take you by force, but that could kill Bella if it turned into a fight."

_We would rather one human be lost than many due to a newborn vampire. _Sam stated. That was my breaking point; they were going to let my angel die. I almost collapsed in grief, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

So I charged, faster than the speed of light, and tore through the werewolves guarding Bella. I grabbed her and ran into the woods. I could hear the pack pursuing me, but I knew my family would take care of that. I kept running, farther and faster, wanting to escape reality.

When I stopped, maybe fifteen minutes later, I was at, ironically enough, our meadow. I laid Bella down on the mossy, green ground, and remembered Bella saying, so long ago, that she missed brown and hated green.

I looked at her unconscious, human form, and stroked her skin. So delicate, so fragile. She was going to be so much different. I would never get to smell her blood again—I leaned down and put my nose in her hair, inhaling deeply—never get to watch her sleep. But we would have eternity to be together, supposing that she would forgive me.

With thoughts of our future, I pressed my lips against her neck, where I could feel blood pulsing, and bit.

The warm, wonderful taste of her filled my mouth, and I couldn't help but swallow. Tasting her untainted blood was better than I could have ever imagined. I swallowed again, and pulled more blood into my mouth, not thinking about anything but her sweet blood.

Then, I opened my eyes, saw the innocent, beautiful girl who I was slowly killing, and found the strength to pull away.

And then, her eyes opened, brown for the last time in her existence, and she screamed.

**Hope you liked it, and if I get fifteen reviews, I will update, so hit the little button. **

**~Tia Cullen**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU for the reviews! I can't believe I got past 200! Never been that high before. So, enjoy the next chapter, and keep it up!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Suddenly, I opened my eyes at the feeling of awful, gut wrenching pain. I writhed in agony, barely aware of someone lifting me off the wet ground and running. I kept screaming, and then I was aware of something.

I was being changed.

After all, what other explanation could there be? I had never felt anything as terrible as this before, except for when James's venom was in my hand. After this realization, the pain didn't seem as bad.

I twisted and screamed, hearing people talk around me.

"What did you do?" Jacob roared. "No! She becoming one of you! STOP IT!"

"We can't stop it!" Edward's voice was tainted with unexplained anguish.

"She would have died!" Alice defended. "Bella, it's going to be okay, ssh, you're going to be fine, ssh." How would I have died? Everything was so messed up, and I couldn't get my thoughts straight.

Why was the pack there? Were they still fighting? Why were they arguing about me?

"Did you want her to die?" Alice demanded.

"It would have been better than…" A girl's voice that I didn't recognize.

"No." that was Jacob. "I would rather her be a bloodsucker than dead."

"Jacob she could kill people!" Sam interjected.

"I know how to deal with newborn vampires, I've seen them, and they are stoppable." Jasper said. There was an underlying meaning to his words that I didn't understand. "We will take her right now out of the city."

"What, do you think that will somehow solve all the problems?" The girl asked. "Her sudden disappearance will just cause new ones!"

"We've been down this road before, we know how to handle it." Edward said. A cold hand wrapped around mine as I screamed again.

"How long will she be like this?" Jacob asked.

"Three." Edward sighed.

"Minutes, I hope." He grumbled.

"Not quite."

"Ah!" Jacob snarled. "She has to be like this for another three hours?" He complained, sure he was correct this time.

"No, Jacob." Carlisle explained. "Three days is the norm."

"Three days?" He asked in exasperation. "Can't you make it better?" At that point, I let out another scream. I was barely aware that I was doing it anymore; it felt like a way of life. Edward squeezed my hand tighter, and I could tell that he was in pain.

I writhed in pain, incredulous that this kind of pain could ever exist. I tried to breath, but no air would hit my lungs. I yelled out again and again, trying to breath, and sobbing into the ground.

"We have to get her out of the city." I could hear Carlisle say. "Before she wakes and wants to…feed."

"Get her out of the city?" Jacob's voice was tortured.

"Well of course." Alice spoke. "Otherwise she'll attack someone. We may not be able to stop her if she gets out of control."

"But, does that mean I won't be able to see her again?" Jacob asked. Then, my heart hurt just as much as the rest of my body.

"We're sorry, Jacob, but that is what is going to happen." Esme said. "We can allow you to say goodbye to her, but we need to move now." There was a pause where nobody said anything. Then, someone must have acknowledged the offer, because Rosalie spoke.

"Then let's go get our things and pack." She said. "Do we have a cover story?"

"Not yet, and it won't be easy, as we have just come back." Emmett said. "If anyone has an idea, now would be a great time to let us know."

"Edward, are you coming?"

"In a minute, Jasper." He whispered. Then, I heard many engines starting up, and tires against pavement as they drove away. "Bella, I'm going to be right back, in less than ten minutes, okay?" I did my best to nod, but I don't think I got the idea across.

"Bella, hi." This was Jacob. "Um, I really hope this is what you wanted, like the bl—they told us. I don't really know how I'm going to be able to…you know…without you. I'm really going to miss you." He sighed yet again, and I wanted so bad to tell him everything was going to be okay, to not worry, because this is what I wanted.

But every time I opened my mouth to say those reassuring words, I could only scream in pain. So I gripped his hand, trying to say that I could hear him and that I would miss him as well.

"I know that I will never be able to forgive myself." He continued. "I got angry, and that started the fight which led to…well…you know. I am so sorry."

"Can you…" He began. "Are you listening?" I squeezed his hand again. He squeezed it back, and then he was gone. I felt awful pain, worse than the venom running through my veins. Jacob was gone.

Forever.

**

* * *

**

Okay, so that chapter was more of a filler than anything, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. And also, sorry for the lack of updates.

**If I get 30 reviews, I'll update!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, I totally thought I was asking for too many reviews, but you guys got there! YAY!**

**Right, so remember to keep it up!!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV **

The pain was gone.

That was the first thing I realized. Then, I realized that I had gotten my greatest wish granted. I was a vampire!

Everything before my eyes was in sharper focus, and I could see detail like I had never even dreamed of seeing before. I could _smell _snow; I never knew that snow had a scent. And I could smell bleach, like a patient of paranoia had wanted to make sure the clothes were really clean. And I could smell different beings around me; I realized that I was smelling my family. Also, I could hear the smallest things; two fingers rubbing together; clothes brushing against bodies.

The next thing I realized was that I was in a strange room, in a strange house, on an unfamiliar bed.

"Bella?" Someone said. I turned to the sound of the tentative voice. It was Alice, but she looked like more than Alice. She looked like someone had outlined every feature that she had, making her look even more stunning than usual.

Standing slightly in front of her was Jasper, whose face was covered in scars that I had never seen before. What had happened while I changed? What could scar a vampire?

"I'll tell you about it later." Jasper assured me as he noticed me staring. I half-smiled apologetically. My eyes scanned the rest of the family. Emmett seemed bigger, every muscle outlined in intense clarity. Rosalie's beauty made her almost shine, even though no sunlight was to be seen. Carlisle and Esme looked even more gorgeous and perfect than before, their eyes glistening with care. But someone was missing.

"Where's Edward?" My voice was alien to me; it sounded as if it belonged to someone else. Everyone exchanged a glance.

"What?" I shakily stood up. I was in a silver tube dress with a tight, corset style top and a long, silk skirt that pooled at my feet. It was satin. "Wha…Alice!" I turned to her. She beamed, completely unashamed. "Am I going to the Oscars or something?"

"Nah, but I knew you would never wear it unless forced, and I wanted the effect of your transformation to be the best." She explained. I rolled my eyes, then focused on my first concern.

"So…Edward?" I questioned, beginning to get worried.

"He's downstairs." Esme answered. She winced.

"Oh, he's wallowing in pity and self-loathing." Rosalie sighed. "I mean, what is he, a girl or something? Stop being a Drama Queen, Edward; this is her day, not yours!" She called.

"What's the matter?" I asked, as Emmett nudged Rosalie in a 'Well Said' fashion.

"He feels really bad." Carlisle said. "He never wanted you to have the same existence as he does. He thinks that this is his fault."

"Well that's really stupid." I crossed my arms over my chest. "And I _know _you can hear me, Edward, unless this house is some vast expanse of architect."

"We know that it's stupid, but he doesn't." Alice sighed. "It's going to take some time." I bit my lip, noticing how razor sharp my teeth were. Then, I shrugged and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked warily. I wondered why he was so worried and anxious. I shrugged.

"To see him, where else?" I asked.

"Bella, he really feels bad right now. Seeing you might not be the best idea right now, you know?" Esme told me. I pressed my lips together. Why was he so guilty? Was this not what I had asked for as long as I knew how vampires were created? Was this not my greatest dream? _Why _did he feel bad? I gritted my teeth together, and spun on my heel, following my senses to Edward.

I found him in a dark room, the only light coming from a window by a bed in the corner. I stood in the doorway with my hands on my hips, waiting for me to acknowledge my presence. Finally, he turned around, his face twisted in desolation.

"Go away." Was all he said. I sighed heavily.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm not upset with you, if that's what you think."

"Bella, I've ruined your life!" He snarled. "I've damned you forever. How can you even look at me anymore?" I sped over to him, loving the way my new body moved, and sat on the floor beside him.

"Edward, I actually wanted to thank you." I said. He shuddered at my touch when I laid a hand on his. "This is what I wanted; forever by your side. Why on earth would you feel sorry for giving me that?"

"You don't know." He hissed at a volume too low for human ears. "You feel this way now, but what about twenty years from now, when you can't have a baby? Or ten years from now, when you're seeing everyone you care about pass on? And you become _jealous of them? _You have no idea, Bella. You don't know."

"I'll miss my family." I spoke quietly. "They'll miss me, which is worse. But the thing that matters is that I'll have you. And that's enough for me. And if the baby thing becomes an issue, well…" I shrugged. "There are some humans who can't have children, and they get by okay. The point is, you are the person I need."

After what seemed like ages, he looked over at me, with a pained smile on his face. "Love you." He said.

"Love you too." I leaned in and kissed him. There were no boundaries anymore, so it was a kiss like no other. I wound my arms around his neck, enjoying every moment.

We broke apart, and smiled at each other. He brushed a lock of hair off my forehead, then kissed me again. This one was softer, sweeter.

"You look beautiful." He said. I smiled, getting excited.

"Oh, yeah!" I stood swiftly. I pulled him up, and looked down at myself. "Let's find something reflective, shall we?"

"WAIT FOR ME!" I heard Alice from three stories above yell.

"I can hear you without you screaming your head off now, Alice." I reminded her.

"Right." She said, then I heard light footsteps on the stairs. The next second, the entire Cullen family was standing in front of me. Alice was beaming, and carrying something long and oval. She stood it up, and I realized that it was a mirror.

She flipped it the right way, and I looked into someone else's eyes. She had long, dark brown hair that shone like the sun and bangs that casually fell over her dark red eyes. Her skin was milky white, a stunning contrast to the dark hair. Her body's curves flowed perfectly, with no bones sticking out and no love handles.

"Wow." I breathed. "Who the _hell _is that?" I asked. Everyone chuckled lightly. "But…the eyes?"

"After you drink from animals for a few days, they'll turn to gold." Edward assured me. that focused my attention on my fiercely dry throat. I swallowed, but that just increased the pain.

"So, what cover story did you guys use?" I asked, trying to distract myself. "To explain my sudden disappearance?"

"We'll tell you that later. But now, you need to hunt." Carlisle promised. I nodded, rubbing my throat anxiously. "We'll all take you."

I smiled, realizing how lucky I was. I had an entire family here by my side, and, despite what Edward said about me being miserable, I was almost sure he was wrong. If I was damned, then this was a pretty comfortable hell.

**Hope you liked that one, and if you were wondering why she wasn't mourning never being able to see her family again, it's because she is too overwhelmed by her becoming a vampire to notice that part. **

**It'll come next chap, promise!!! Review, and if I get 30, I'll update. I know you can do it! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer suffered some problems. So now, back to the story, and thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

"Now, Bella, all you need to do is trust your instincts." Carlisle told me. "What do your instincts tell you?" We were standing in a dense forest, and I was drinking in the view of the forest with my new eyes. The trees seemed weaker now that I was stronger, and the fragile leaves swaying in the wind seemed more beautiful than I had ever noticed.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath through my nose, smelling pine, moss, bark, and…

My eyes opened involuntarily, and my feet propelled me towards the wonderful scent. I hardly knew what I was doing as I leapt through the air in a wide arc, landing on a weak, furry body. I bit the throat, and drained the animal, satisfying my wretched thirst.

I wiped my face clean of blood, and stood from the icy ground. So this was what it was like; being a vampire meant killing. I of course had known this for over a year, but it was strange when you experienced it first-hand.

A long way away, I could hear someone approaching. Then, I caught wind of the scent; it was Edward.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound. Edward was visible through the trees, and I made my way over to him.

"How'd I do?" I asked him. He smiled and brushed the hair off of my forehead.

"Just fine for your first hunt." He laughed. "Although it was odd to see you like that. It almost frightened me."

"So you went through thinking you were about to kill me and ruining your family, battling to the death with some sadistic vampire, and fighting with werewolves, but watching me take down a deer scared you?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was just different, I guess." He shrugged. "Will take some getting used to. Come on, everyone has already hunted." I followed him back to the house, my hand entwined with his.

"Bella, we are aware that you have some questions." Esme said as I walked through the door. "We can do our best to answer them if you want." I nodded, sitting on a chair in the main room out of instinct; I didn't need to sit down because I wasn't tired. I would never be tired again.

I didn't know where to begin; I had so many questions. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Just outside of Denali, Alaska." Alice said. "We purchased a house here when…well, a few months ago. I tried to ignore the uncomfortable avoidance of the time when Edward left me. "Tanya and her family, who are 'vegetarians' like we are, live close by as well. During your transformation, we drove up here, and tried to bring as much as we could. The rest was left at our house."

"Well maybe we'd have more room if you didn't insist on stuffing your entire wardrobe in the Jeep." Emmett accused her. Alice laughed, and stuck out her tongue at him.

"We would also have more room if you didn't need your Plasma TV, Xbox, Playstation, Wii, and all the corresponding games." She shot back.

"That's different!" He sighed, shaking his head. "I need those things, and do you know how hard it is to replace some of those things?"

"All my clothes are one of a kind, specially ordered…" She argued.

"Could you two knock it off, please?" Rosalie interrupted. "Not that this isn't relevant, but I think Bella might want to know about more than what we brought." Alice scowled and sat down, muttering to herself.

"Um, right." I tried to form words with the scrambled thoughts in my head. "Okay. What was the cover story you came up with?"

"Well, since Carlisle didn't even ask for his job back yet, and we hadn't enrolled in high school, it was easy to claim that we were just there to visit." Jasper explained. I saw some serious flaws with this story right away.

"But Charlie knew you had returned, and my disappearance doesn't really correspond with that story…" I pointed out.

"Yes, we thought of that." Carlisle nodded. "Which is why we decided to not go with it. So what we did was crash one of our cars…"

"_My _car." Rosalie scowled.

"I told you that I would buy you another one right away." Carlisle assured her.

"Still, I don't get why it had to be my car." She huffed.

"Please, Rosalie." Esme sighed. "You've been asking for a new one for a while now."

"ANYWAYS! We crashed her car, and set it on fire. As for bodies, we positioned it half in water, and opened the door, so it appears as if you and Edward fell into the water. The authorities won't question it." Carlisle told me.

"What about the pack? Can't they talk? And won't it be a bit suspicious?" I asked.

"It will and they can, but they won't." Edward said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused. Why wouldn't the wolves want to get you in trouble? You aren't exactly best buds."

"Because of you." Alice said.

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She said. "Jacob is totally in love with you, Bella." I was suddenly waiting for a blush to come to my cheeks. I always knew he liked me as more than friends, but I never expected this!

"Then maybe this is for the best." I whispered, my voice choked. "Now I can stop leading him on." I folded my arms over my stomach, and bit my lip. There was awkward silence, as I mulled over this information.

"What about the Volturi, is there going to be an issue?" I asked, my voice low.

"No."

"Good." I sighed.

"Bella, we need to ask you something too." Esme began. I looked up at her. "Are you happy with this arrangement? With being a vampire?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly, after mental deliberation. "I mean, sure, there are cons, but I think the pros make them irrelevant." I answered.

And it was true. I was happy with my new life. I was surrounded with people who cared for me, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend eternity than with the Cullens.

**Alright, thank you for reading, and try to get to thirty reviews again! BTW, in the next chap, you might just find out Bella's special vampire ability! **

**Ah, the suspense. Lmao, review. **

**~Tia Cullen**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry for not updating in....what? six months? This chapter is really going to be devoted to wrapping everything up. So this will be the last Chapter to this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 - The End**

**BPOV**

Alice was hanging a mirror on the wall. She had spent the last hour trying to get everything decorated the way she wanted. I had made an attempt to help her at first, but she quickly grew annoyed by my 'help.'

"Bella, why don't you just go find Esme or something?" She said through her teeth after i had 'messed up' yet another wall arrangement. I obliged, and she carried on with her work. I walked upstairs to find Esme, and saw Jasper and Emmett facing off, crouching, baring their teeth.

"Oh no!" i groaned, knowing what was about to happen. Esme and Alice were going to kill them if--or when--they broke something else. There wasn't much to do, so they constantly resorted to fighting with each other to keep themselves busy.

"NO!" Alice called. "You're going to hit the dining table!" Alice had clearly seen what was going to occur. but her warning came to late; Jasper lunged at Emmett, and they went falling down the stairs, Esme's priceless dining table directly in her path. I could not handle another argument!

Then, a moment before the two rowdy vampires were to destroy the table, it whizzed away from them into a safer place. Jasper and Emmett lost momentum, and stood up. Alice was staring at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"What just happened?" She asked. "And why didn't i see that??"

I shrugged, having no idea.

"Carlisle!" alice whispered, and he walked into the room.

"Yes Alice?"

"I think i figured out what Bella can do." She said softly, in deep thought. "And it makes sense."

"Yes, it does." Edward agreed, joining us. "Considering..."

THey continued to have a three way silent converstation, until i couldn't take it anymore.

"What's going on?" I exclaimed. "Fill us in!"

"Bella, i think...you are telekinetic." Alice turned to me. Shock swept through me, and i just stared at her for a few moments.

"What?" I finally asked, although i had heard her perfectly fine.

"Telekinetikis..." Edward started. "Its the ability to move objects with your mind."

"i know what it IS." I sighed. "I mean, you think i have this power?"

"There is no other explanation." Carlisle said seriously. "Try to move that vase by willing it to happen." He guestured to a blue vase sitting on the coffee table. I felt doubtful, but complied.

I stared at the vase, imagining it moving to the mantle over the fireplace. As if someone invisible had grabbed it, it moved through the air and onto the mantle with ease. Shocked into silence, i only stared at the bewilered faces around me.

Over the next few weeks, my family and i worked on expanding my talent, and discovering its limitations. The heavier and denser something was, the harder it was to move. After a while, i was able to use my skill better, but it made me weak when i used it too often.

One night after almost a year being a vampire, i sat on my bed looking out on the setting sun to another day. i heard Edward join me after a few moments.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. I turned to him.

"I love it here." I started. "But i think i'm good. i think i can do it. Be around people without wanting to suck the life out of them. Go to college, or high school, actually become a part of this family." He sat beside me, and looked at me skeptically.

"How can you be sure?" HE asked. "You dont have to move so fast."

"I can just tell." I murmured. "I can do it."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you can." He whispered in my ear. "I know you can. I love you."

**I know it wasn't the longest or the most exiting, but i hope it gave a satisfying end to the story. thank you everyone who reviewed so generously and stuck with me!**


End file.
